


The Minister

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon, No Slash, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A scam artist blows into town with bad intentions and a local boy's life changes forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was the Great Depression, a time in American History when almost every family was affected by poverty. Many had lost everything and those that did not led the most humble lives. It was the era of crazed lovers who robbed banks and were gunned down. It was the time when entire families came to your front door to beg for food. When gypsies entered in your back door and robbed you blind while you were giving a hobo a loaf of bread. It was also the time of the Charlatan, a person that took advantage of your goodwill and misfortune and who would leave town before anyone was the wiser.

If you told anyone that the tall thin man in the preacher’s collar with a Bible in his left hand and dust on his shoes was in fact a scam artist, they would call you a blasphemer. So good was his deception at Theology and sermons. If one didn’t know better one would say he was the best Methodist Minister that they ever met. 

He could steal an entire congregation from the rival church and indoctrinate them to his church. The only problem was he didn’t have a church. But with the kind help of his parishioners they could build their very own church. Sometimes he had to be a little more persuasive. If he couldn’t make little old ladies believe that the way to God’s Pearly Gates was by giving him every cent they owned. Then he would don his best suit and smile. Pay them a visit and compliment them on all the delectable delights they would serve him. Then with his brown hair, hazel eyes and dangerously handsome smile he would milk them out of hundreds of dollars.

In this world of rogues and scoundrels Brian Kinney was at the top of his game.


	2. The Minister

Justin was busying himself by dusting off shelves at his father’s store. Why not? He had a total of 4 customers all day. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he had nothing better to do. 

His mother died last year from pneumonia. Justin missed her terribly. Since then he helped his dad run the store actually it was half store half restaurant. It was also the local hangout for almost everyone in town, if you wanted to call it a town. Village was more like it. Besides his father’s business there was one church, a post office, a railroad stop and an intersection with no streetlights. There was a movie theater (Justin’s favorite) one cop and a bar that also happened to be George McLaughlin’s basement. Everyone knew everyone’s business and for a town with a population of 337 people it was hard not to.

“Justin come on, Bill says he’ll let us in to see that new Gary Cooper movie for free” Jake Sutters was Justin’s best friend ever since they could talk, and now his best friend was talking rather breathlessly.

“Have you been running Jake?” Justin looked concerned. “You sprained your ankle not that long ago and you really shouldn’t…”

“OH come on it’s completely healed. I swear Justin Taylor you sound like my mother.” The tall read head smiled teasingly at the blonde.

Justin threw the feather duster down on top of the counter, crossed his arms and looked really ticked off. 

“You take that back Jake, I’m not your mother how could you even say….”

“I’m sorry Justin. But I really want to go see that movie”

“So do I but I can’t exactly leave the store unattended. What if that old drunk Mr. Shields comes in here and urinates in the pickle bin again?”

Jake laughed, “You’ll do what you did last time. Lower the price of the pickles by ½ and everyone will be saying that they are the best pickles they ever ate.” Jake said jokingly while making a comic face.

“Ooh…that’s terrible. I never…”

“I’m just kidding around. Come on Jus’ lock up the store and we’ll go”

It had been so long since Justin Taylor felt like a teenager. “ What the hell. Let’s go.”

After locking the store the boys ran about two blocks to the movie theater. Bill was standing out front smoking a cigarette. “The movie has already started so if you want to go in you’d better hurry my boss will be back in about five minutes.” Justin and Jake crept into the dark theater and plopped down on crushed velvet seats. Justin watched the movie with such enjoyment that he couldn’t remember being so happy and carefree. Afterwards Justin skipped going back to the store and went straight home.

His father wasn’t home yet and Justin found that rather odd. Part of Justin’s job was to make dinner for his dad and little brother Tom. Since his mother’s death Justin took over almost all of the responsibilities of running the household. He fed them, took care of Tom and helped run the business, which meant that at only sixteen Justin quit school. He had loved school but more importantly he had loved art. But his family came first above all else and at such a tender age sacrificed his future for his family.

That night after he gave Tom a bath and tucked him into bed Justin sat down in the armchair with a sketch pad and began to draw. He soon got into his project forgetting everything around him until his father came home. His father slammed the large front door with such a force that the entire house felt like it was shaken off of its foundation. 

“I go out of town for one day and you can’t even manage to keep the store open!” His father was roaring. He was so angry that his face was beat red and swear was rolling off of it and staining his shirt collar.

Justin remained glued to the armchair hoping that it would open up and swallow him inside of it. His father was now trying to calm down and control his obvious anger.

“Why did you close the store Justin?”

Justin’s mouth opened but no sound would come out. He felt the hot tears swelling in his eyes and he brushed them hastily away.

“I’m going to ask you again,” his father was now breathing the words in an even lower tone of voice which was even more frightening to the boy “why did you close the store?”

“I..I…I went to the movies with Jake.” Justin started sobbing uncontrollably. There was no possible excuse to make up for what he had done. He knew that he would get punished for this irresponsible act.

His father stood there looking at him like a giant ready to smash him into the ground with one fist. After a little while his father sat down in a chair facing his son.

“Do you realize that every dime and dollar we make we need in order to live?”  
“That every sale no matter how large or small means our survival as a family?”

Justin now began to feel the shame of his deed wash over his body and began to cry again. 

“Dad I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, I’m so sorry.”

Justin’s father stood up and went to their kitchen leaving Justin alone in the living room. Tom was standing on the landing crying over the scene he had just witnessed. Justin got up and tried to comfort his little brother “It’s okay Tom, I did something bad and it’s never going to happen again. You go onto bed now and don’t forget your prayers.” Justin kissed the tyke on the forehead. 

Justin went into the kitchen where his father was having left over chicken and rhubarb pie from the restaurant. Justin sat down with a glass of water. 

“Dad this will never happen again I promise you that I will be more responsible in my actions. I will help at the store more whenever you need me. I will run the business the best way I can. I am so very sorry.” He started to cry again “Damn it” he thought “grow up and take the blame and stop acting like a child.”

His father wiped his face and hands with his napkin and looked at his son. He knew Justin was truly sorry and was now really regretting what he had done earlier that day. Justin was a good son, an almost perfect son. He had made only this one mistake and no it would never happen again.

“You are not allowed to go to the movies for a month.” Came the punishment.

Justin began to protest, the movies were the one place in his small world that amounted to a little something. “Please Dad anything but that.” Now he knew he pushed it too far. 

“I think that it is a very fair and fit punishment Justin.”

Justin agreed he didn’t like it but he agreed that the punishment fit the crime.

The following day the restaurant was busier than usual. Justin was busy in the kitchen. Jake pushed aside the curtain that separated the two rooms. He plopped his long bones on the enamel top table that stood in the corner beside the back door. The table was not ready for such an onslaught and groaned and buckled under the weight.

“Jake”

“Huh?”

“Get off the fucking table and get out of this kitchen.”

“Are you mad at me Justin Taylor?”

Justin looked at the lanky redhead incredulously. “You got me in trouble with my Dad. Thanks to you I am grounded from the movies for a month.”

“Look here, it’s not my fault! You’re the one who closed shop. Christ Justin, you need to have a life. What does your father expect? When you’re not here running the restaurant and the store you’re at home tending to them. Be your own age, go and have fun.”

“I do so have fun. But this is my family’s business and my family and friends come first above all else. I’ll be young and carefree some other time. Now I have work to do.”

With that Justin shoved two plates of food at Jake. “Here help me today, I have no idea why we are so crazy busy.”

“Probably because everybody wants to see what huge catastrophe occurred that would cause you to close shop yesterday.” Jake smiled while placing the food down in front of his customers.

Justin walked to the adjacent table and placed his plates down when a man looked at him suspiciously. “I was here yesterday to buy some supplies, you weren’t open.” Eyeing the young man accusingly. Before Justin was able to explain Anna-Belle Metz walked through the door. She was a local widow who now ran a boarding house. She was also the eyes, ears and mouth of their town. Her little black shoes walked on their mission across the wooden floor. She sat down at an empty table. “Justin bring me a cup of hot tea.”  
“Yes Mrs. Metz.” All eyes were focused on her. When Anna-Belle came to the restaurant on a Thursday afternoon there was news to be had. Justin placed the tea in front of her and she began the broadcast without even taking a sip. 

“I’ve got the best news we’ve had in a long time.”

Everybody was facing her waiting for what was coming.

“We have a new minister.”

A faint grumble could be heard among the crowd, then everyone went back to eating and talking. It was not good news, it really wasn’t news at all. Ever since Reverend Shaeffer passed away in April they had gone through four ministers. They all left because Mountain Springs, Pennsylvania had not the ideal population for their parish. 

“This one is different,” Anna-Belle gushed on “he truly is. You should see him. Dark hair, hazel eyes and that smile.” A faint rose color appeared on the woman’s cheeks.

Everybody was now quiet and staring at her open-mouthed. She was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.  
“He is very well scripted and speaks better than any preacher I have ever heard.”

“Well when can we meet this new minister?” Came one woman’s curious inquiry.

“He is staying at the boarding house. He said that he wants to work on his sermon for this Sunday and does not want any interruptions, this being his first time and all.”

Justin could see that it would be very hard for a woman like Anna-Belle Metz not to interrupt.

Anna-Belle was going on, “He also said that he wants to meet all of the families at a picnic immediately following the service.”

“What’s his name?”

“Reverend Brian Kinney. Probably in his early thirties and did I mention that he is a bachelor?”

All of the women smiled and the men just shook their heads.

Everybody began to chatter again. Maybe this new minister might stay; he seems interested in the people and the church. Justin was just grateful that the talk had turned from “closed store, went to movie” to the new handsome minister.


	3. The Minister

The little white church was filled to capacity that Sunday morning. No one had seen the mysterious preacher except for Anna-Belle. Curiosity was killing them all, including Justin. 

“Stop fidgeting Tom.” Justin said, scolding the boy. Justin was wedged on a pew between Tom and Jake. 

The preacher had not been outside greeting his congregation as they entered and everyone began to wonder if he really existed. Justin wondered if he wasn’t part of Anna-Belle’s desperate imagination, he knew how widows could get.

Just then a very tall thin man walked down the aisle smiling and nodding as he passed the crowd.

Justin’s jaw dropped. He was gorgeous! The uncomfortable sensation he was having made him flushed. He quickly looked around him to see if anyone else was noticing this devilishly good-looking man. Yep, they sure were. Girls dressed in their very best were giggling and flirting. Older women were gaping at him and nodding their heads to each other in approval of their fine new minister. The men sat stoically without a word, including Justin’s father, but they looked as though they approved.

“Good morning everyone.” The preacher said as he opened his Bible to the first marked passage. The sermon was like nothing they ever heard before. Nobody was sleeping that Sunday. Brian preached with such fervor and conviction that it lit a holy fire there that morning. Even when they sang from their little hymnals it was loud and with feeling. Suddenly their little United Methodist church turned into a Southern Baptist one.

The picnic that followed was held in the old pavilion behind the church.

“Tom get out of the pie.” Justin ordered. Tom looked at his big brother with guilt and blueberries all over his little face.

“Oh no look at the mess you’ve made.” Justin spit wiped the tyke’s face.

Brian was making his rounds to each of the families, fitting in with everyone he touched. It was as though he had been their minister all along. Brian wanted to get a feel for each of the families, the richer ones the poorer ones and the older ones who were the easiest to deceive. 

“And who do we have here?” Brian asked bending down to Tom.

“This here’s Tom my youngest and this is Justin and I’m Sam Taylor the boys’ father.” Sam said extending his hand. Brian took Sam’s outstretched hand in both of his and shook it warmly.

“Did you make all of these pies Justin?” Brian asked turning directly to the boy.

Justin blushed because the minister was looking right at him and because he remembered and said his name. “Um, um, yes.” Was all Justin managed to get out, his face was red and he was feeling flushed and angry with himself for feeling this way. He tried to make eye contact with the minister, “what’s wrong with me just look at him.” Then gathering all of his nerve he looked Brian square in the eye and didn’t say anything. Brian let out a little gasp and Justin had to look away again.

“Calm down, take it easy.” Brian thought to himself. He looked at Sam Taylor to see if the man had noticed Brian’s quick intake of breath. “No the fool would never realize it for what it was” Brian thought. The reason was Justin Taylor was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He was instantly drawn to him and knew from that moment how hard it was going to be to ever break away. Platinum blonde hair, baby soft ivory skin, blue eyes with just the right amount of violet and mischief in them, full “come here and kiss me” lips. Brian looked over at the boy and felt his cock growing instantly hard and he had to do something to make it stop, now. 

He walked over to Anna-Belle and a bunch of old biddies. “Shit, well this does the trick.” He thought to himself. He was talking to them but could not take his eyes off of the blonde confection. He had never fucked a boy before. Never really wanted to either until now. Now fucking this boy was all he could think about. He felt himself getting hard again and began begging it to go back down.

“After Reverend Johnson died we never thought we would get someone as good as you Reverend Kinney.” Brian wasn’t paying attention. “Reverend Kinney?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Metz please continue.” He said finally tearing his eyes off of Justin long enough to look at her.

Mrs. Metz giggled. “I saw you looking at her,” pointing a finger to Estele Warren who was standing next to Justin. “Her name is Estele, unmarried, her father owns the movie theater. She is pretty and very nice would you like to meet her?” Anna-Belle was already moving toward getting the girl.

“No thanks Mrs. Metz, maybe some other time. I have more families to get to know.”  
“Fucking nosy old bag.” Brian thought.


	4. The Minister

Brian stood on the sidewalk surveying his new abode. The parsonage was a two story brick structure built last century. It was just an ordinary house built for ministers, who were ordinary men. Brian unlocked the front door and swung it open. As he stepped inside a feeling of relief washed over him. Finally he was delivered away from the boarding house and the ever-watchful eye of Mrs. Metz. His eyes narrowed as he entered the living room. Someone had painted the walls green, pea-green at that for fuck sake.

Brian still had an eye on the walls when he stepped into the kitchen, “shit!” The same person must have sabotaged the walls here as well, but toned it down to a pale green. He walked back through the living room and grabbed his two suitcases and proceeded to the floor above. Brian felt a little more relieved when he saw his bedroom. It was quite large and actually contained a fireplace. The bed was large too, large enough for him and Justin Taylor to romp around on. He hadn’t been here more than ten minutes before he began thinking about that boy. Brian silently made a promise to himself. He was not going to think about that kid anymore. Ever since he came here Justin Taylor was all he could think about. The boy was so incredibly beautiful and that beauty sometimes left Brian awestruck. He envisioned kissing those puffy lips and devouring the boy. Brian started back down the stairs “no” he thought “stop thinking about that kid nothing good will come of it and you will get yourself into more trouble than you bargained for. Just do what you came here for and leave.” 

Brian realized that someone had been kicking at the front door for quite sometime now. He opened it and all he could see was blond hair and two intensely blue eyes. 

“You know this is not technically my house so could you please refrain from scuffing up the door?” Brian asked the boy.

“Could you at least help me with some of these bags?” Justin said shoving some of his burden at Brian.

Justin followed Brian into the kitchen. “This has to be the ugliest shade of green I have ever seen.” The blonde said putting grocery bags on top of the counter.

“You didn’t notice the living room? Just wait until you see that atrocity before you judge the kitchen.”

Brian hadn’t eaten since yesterday and he began rummaging through the bags. “What did you bring me Taylor?”

“Here,” Justin produced a sealed jar “piping hot chicken corn soup.” Justin even had two bowls and spoons ready as well. Brain was about to say that his taste buds were far too delicate for Pennsylvania Dutch Cuisine when his grumbling stomach overtook him and he mercifully said “thank you.”

“You’re welcome” The boy said and sat down at the table right next to the man watching him eat. Justin got himself a bowl but for some reason did not touch his soup.

“I bet you already know half the town’s dirty little secrets.” Said the boy after the preacher had finished the last mouthful of soup.

Justin placed his pretty head on top of his hands and waited for a response.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Sunshine?” Brian said leaning back completely satisfied with his meal.

“Sunshine?”

Brian nodded “Yes Sunshine.”

Justin shot Brian a full smile and Brian thought “that’s why I call you that.”

Justin was trying to not let this new nickname distract him and he begged, “come on I want to know some juicy secrets. I promise not to tell a soul.”

“Well now let’s see. Clara Charlesworth is a former prostitute from Philly. She and Martha Zielinski started their own cat house here about twenty years ago. Sheriff Mills is onto them because they haven’t paid their taxes in as many years. They came to me for advice. I told them to trade it off in sexual favors with Sheriff Mills. Oh, and Anna-Belle is really a bootlegger and the boarding house is where she runs her operation.”

Justin smacked Brian hard on the arm.

“Smart ass.”

Brian held his arm and laughed.

“You know I can’t reveal what people tell me in confidence.”

“I know, just curious that’s all.” Justin said in a cute voice and Brian thought, “he’s a little flirt.”

The preacher got up and left the kitchen without saying a word. He returned several minutes later carrying a bottle of whiskey. 

“Where did you get that?” The blonde acted surprised, “a preacher drinking? It’s unheard of.”

Brian opened the bottle and took a swig then he handed the bottle to the boy. Justin took it without question and put the mouth to his full lips and drank.

“Easy, we don’t want your father finding out and killing me.” Brian took the bottle from the blonde and lit a cigarette.

“This is getting better, you smoke too? Give me one.” Justin said and grabbed the cigarette case from the man. Brian lit the boy’s cigarette. Justin coughed a little but tried to shake off his inexperience.

After a while the two became more relaxed with each other.

“So does Sunshine have a deep dark secret?”

“Me? Oh I wish I did. My life is so boring yet at the same time so hectic, does that make sense?”

“Absolutely not.”

Justin ignored Brian’s response and went on, “even if I did have a secret everybody would know. I’m a very bad liar.”

“Really, I bet there’s one secret that you have. And I bet I know what it is.”

Justin was beyond curious now “okay name it.”

“You’re a homosexual.”

Justin was shocked when he came back to earth he asked, “you can tell? How did you know.”

“I see the way you look at me.” Brian replied.

Justin laughed incredulously, “and how do I look at you?”

“Like you are now.” It was true the boy had been staring hungrily at the man ever since he got here. The whiskey was making him bolder and his youthful crush on the minister was quickly becoming red-hot passion. One more word from Brian would surely push him past the point of no return.

Brian continued, “Ever had sex?”

Justin remained silent staring at the man in disbelief of the question asked.

“I didn’t think so.” Brian said with resolve.

“I’ve had sex. Lots of sex, lots of times.” Justin said and realized that he was sounding like a child. He quickly straightened himself in the chair.

“Oh yeah? Who have you had sex with lots of times?”

Justin said without hesitation, “Jake.”

“Jake? And is Jake a top or a bottom?”

Brian could now see the wheels turning in the blonde’s head. Right then he knew the kid was a virgin and tried desperately to remind himself not to get in too deep with this boy.

“He’s a top” Justin replied hoping that this was the right response and that there would be no more questions, no such luck.

“How large is his cock?”

Justin flushed but this conversation had gone too far and there was no turning back now.

“Big.”

“Inch wise was what I meant.”

“Oh, um, I guess about twelve inches.”

Brian laughed, “I guess you needed stitches.”

Justin suddenly felt ashamed and humiliated he rose to leave.

“Justin wait. I’m sorry. Come on sit back down.”

Instead Justin went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Brian joined him and brought the whiskey and more cigarettes. Brian waited patiently as he knew the boy wanted to talk.

“I’m a virgin okay? Jake and I have only kissed three times. I just wanted to act more experienced so you wouldn’t think I was a child.”

“You are one of the most mature people I know. Not too many sixteen-year-olds give up their own future to raise their brother and help run the family business. Besides what does it matter what I think?”

Justin admitted, “because I like you. You’re all I think about, all I want in my life. All I want to do is be near you and hear your voice,” Justin started getting closer to the man beside him, “and smell your scent.”  
Justin was right at the man’s neck. Like a magnet the man’s scent drew the boy nearer. Justin looked into Brian’s eyes. Here is where he could get lost forever and that was fine with him. He never wanted to be found.

Brian fought hard to resist the blonde desire, but it was a losing battle. Justin brought his mouth lightly to the man’s lips and gave them a feathery soft kiss. Brian without hesitation grabbed the blonde by the back of the head and brought him forward in a crushing kiss. A bolt shot through Brian and completely grounded him. Never before did he feel this strong of an attraction to someone. It was as though he had never kissed before. Justin was kissing back equally as hard. Brian touched the boy’s face pulling them apart for a second. Brian opened the boy’s jaw with his hand and with his tongue opened the boy’s mouth. Brian began thrusting his tongue inside the warm opening just a little. It sent a message straight to both of their sexual parts. The kiss picked up pace, Justin began moving his tongue too. He pulled it out of the man’s hungry mouth and took it down Brian’s neck, licking and kissing the rugged flesh. He moved to the man’s earlobe and gently nibbled on it. Justin wanted to explore the preacher’s entire body with his mouth. Brian had other ideas; he grabbed his boy around the waist and pushed him flat on his back. The entire time he was smothering Justin with kisses.

Brian lay lightly on top of Justin, he brought one hand up to softly caress the blonde mane and took the other hand down to the front of the boy’s slacks. He felt the boy’s raging hard on and began rubbing it with his open palm. Justin moaned at the sensation and Brian gave the boy another kiss that completely covered Justin’s mouth. Brian rubbed Justin’s cock harder and faster and the boy’s moans turned into rapid little whimpers.

“Brian I’m going to…”

“Wait baby, try not to come yet.” 

Brian took his hand off of the boy’s crotch and Justin immediately begged for it. Brian slowed down the pace. He sat up on the sofa and pulled Justin on his lap and cradled the petite blonde. They both let the passion rise, then fall, and then rise again. 

It was at that moment when Brian heard voices, women’s voices ascending the front porch steps. He heard the door being unlocked before he was able to move. Justin jumped off Brian’s lap and in a flash ran to the kitchen.

Anna-Belle and her cronies had a key and they all filed into the living room. Anna-Belle was the first to spy the whiskey bottle on the floor. Brian picked up the bottle held it out and asked “Ladies?” He heard one of them say “Well I never.”

“Alcohol is an evil of this world it leaves a soul weak and opens the door for other Temptations.”

Brian was half tempted to throw the lot of them out on their pious asses.

“We brought some things to help make your life more comfortable. Sheets, blankets, towels and food. If there’s anything else that we can get for you we will Reverend Kinney, just ask.” Mrs. Metz’s tone of voice went from judgmental to motherly. The women dispensed throughout the house taking items to their proper locations. Mrs. Metz headed toward the kitchen and Brian quickly followed.

“Oh I see you already brought some goods for the Reverend.” Mrs. Metz said to Justin.

Justin was busy stockpiling the refrigerator. “Yes, Dad sent me over a while ago. You know preachers they are poor but are rich through the love of god.” Justin smiled a pretty innocent smile at the widow.

“You’re a good boy Justin. You know I was thinking why don’t you talk with the Reverend about teaching a Sunday School class?”

“Oh I don’t know. I’m already so busy I don’t know where I’d find the time. I guess I can think about it and let Bri I mean Reverend Kinney know.” Justin finished putting the groceries away. “ I’ve got to be going home, you know Dad goes to that poker game every Tuesday night and I have to watch Tom.”

“Your father should take more lessons from you. All those men sitting around gambling and smoking, they should be ashamed of themselves.” 

“I really have to go.” Justin said hurrying to leave Brian alone with these women. He looked at Brian as if to say, “I feel sorry for you, good luck.”

Brian walked Justin to the front door and said, “later.”

Justin shot the man another gorgeous and flirtatious smile and mimicked, “later.”

______________________________________________________________________________________

Brian was sitting by the fire later that evening polishing off the rest of the whiskey. His mind was completely on Justin Taylor. He had to stop thinking about this kid and he had to stop now. There were other things that needed taken care of. Brian managed to push the blonde from his mind for at least a moment. He finished the whiskey and was growing very comfortable by the fireplace.

Two months, it only took him two months to win the towns trust and confidence. What had at first seemed like a lost cause might actually turn out to be one of his best acts yet. Almost all of the other towns Brian invaded had a minister and a church. Brian would oh so cleverly take away the other minister’s sheep. Then Brian would persuade his flock that they needed a church of their very own. Brian knew that vanity and zealousness outweighed common sense. He then would take the money for the new church out of their Treasury Fund and skip town before anyone was the wiser. Mountain Springs was different it had a church but no minister. In the first week of his arrival Brian was already forming a plan of action. He just had to wait a little longer to enact this plan. The preacher felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“Good job Sonny Boy.”

Brian shot straight up. That voice! A voice he hadn’t heard in almost twenty years. Brian quickly looked around the room. It was empty. Yet the voice’s ghostly echo still lingered in every corner. Brian had to get outside and away from the room. He stepped out into the cool evening air and took a very deep breath.


End file.
